Plushie Love
by MidnightWhisper15
Summary: Sakura after killing her clan and hiding the secret of the Uchiha Massacre have no other choice but to get away from the weak shinobi of Kono and join the akat not before a solitary missin nin until Ita ask her to join and meets Mada once more not before joining aka with Kono as allies.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A WHILE.**

**ABOUT MY OTHERS STORIES I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE ABOUT THEM WHEN MY INSPIRATION COMES TOOO MEEE!**

**NARUTO, OBVIOUSLY, DOESN'T BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Foggy night, that's all I can remember, during that night something tragic happen yet so wonderful according to my other side.

My name is Haruno Sakura, right now known as Sakura Hou, the last name of my second or third adoptive family, though my real last name is Haruno. Before you meet my dreadful yet unique life, I'm cataloged as the cursed one or as the angel of the death.

"Sakura!" my adoptive mother, Kiro Hou, yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and walked out of the room, not before stopping n from the mirror and saw my reflection glared back at me though I knew who it was. I nodded at her knowing what she meant with that glare.

I arranged m sleeveless dress color black with a tight white shirt with sleeve that reach to the elbow and socks that reach to the knee **(a/n from the toe to the knee 7.7) **color black and my black combat boots I had belts on each sleeve making it look a little puffy and some handles gloves that also had belts and my pink hair leaving it loose tying a ribbon on it. Yeah too mush stuff for a girl of three years old **(a/n I know weird... but hey I'm the one writting it X_X) **then left the room.

"Wo momi wommy" I said _'is hard to pretend that I don't know ho to properly speak, I mean geez my clan teach us stuff since we're recently born' **'oh honey you were going to be more advance than them' **'...' **'...'** 'Don't call me honey again' **'I'll try...'**_

"What took you so long?" Kiro asked me trying to sound sweet but it was obvious she was angry "Breakfast is ready"

She placed my plate of ... something... not edible. oh yeah she doesn't know how to cook and I don't eat her food, either, I make my own breakfast when they leave, my adoptive father, Jet Hou, wasn't around the house, he was usually on missions while my mother worked on a fancy weapon shop neat the district where ANBU's with no family or not married lived.

"I have to go now, Sakura please behave good with your guardian" the black haired women in front of me said as she left from the kitchen

_'Right...at least is a fun ninja' **'Oh, you know that he doesn't really takes care of you, he trains you!' **'cookie promise, nyan~' **'I know what he's up to, though I also know who command him to do what his going to do' **'you mean we and I HATE HIS YOUNGER BROTHER' **'Im very aware of that =.=;' **'though I think he'll tell someone else to do the job'_

"Sakura!" a male voice which I recognize immediately startle me out of my thoughts

"Hi!" I said smiling with all of my teeth which were too many but I had enough.

"Sakura your mom already left and I bought someone with me" he said moving aside revealing a... body with long hair tied in a low ponytail onyx eyes

"Who is it...Madara?" I asked taking a step foward getting closer to the boy who simply look at me.

"He is Uchiha Itachi, the one that you need to do the cookie promise"

"What's a cookie promise?" the boy whose name is Itachi asked moving his eyes from me to the older Uchiha.

"You'll see very soon, Itachi" Madara said walking to the backyard "Itachi, Sakura; Sakura, Itachi, I'll leave you two alone for now so meet each other"

Madara dissapear, I looked back to Itachi just to find him looking at me, boredly.

_**'So he's the one going to do the ... thing' **'Seems like it' **'Boring!"**_

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked sitting down on one of the chair I motion him to sit down though he didn't move, only his head nodding.

"Um...ok, how old are you and your sibling, boy or girl?"

"Im six and my brother is three" he answered

"Im also three!" I smiled

Itachi looked surprised "Your three? but you dont talk like one?" _'nor she acts like one... interesting girl' _

"Nor I act like one" I completed his statement _'wow he sure is the quitess Uchiha I've met so far' **'he's cute! I wonder how does his younger brother looks like' **'If he have chicken butt hairstle and is too cold in the future I'll hate him' **'Because he'll resemble Madara's twin brother?'**_'Yes!'

"What is a cookie promise?" I heard the onyx eyed boy asked me.

"Is when I or the person I'm talking to tell's me something that no one else should know" I said as i took a fan that looked exactly like the Uchiha symbol.

"Like the massacre that will happen" Itachi said gasping when he saw the fan get consumed by the fire in my hand "What are you? How could you...do..that?"

"Exaclty...though you already knew that...and as for me... you might say I'm the curse one or..the angel of the death" I said smiling when I saw Madara standing on the doorway "Ne...Madara...what are we gonna do today?"

"Sakura... are you going to do the cookie promise with Itachi?" Madara whispered to my ear.

"Itachi-kun! Are you going to do home made cookies today?" I asked startling both Uchiha

"Um..maybe...?Madara is time for me to go Sakura's mother is coming" Itachi said starting to do hand signs

"See you later, I-ta-chi!" I said sweetly with a glint of evilness on my eyes.

Itachi disappear, Madara took out some plushies and I sat down and both us started pretending as if we were playing with them.

"Awww, how sweet!" the voice of my 'mother' made it's presence in the room.

"Oh, welcome back Miss Hou" Madara exclaimed while lifting me up and I laughed.

"Hi Moma!" I squealed extending my arms so she could carry me but the onyx eyed man put me down I looked at him and he at me and smile.

"Than you very much" Kiro said

"See you again Sakura!" Uchiha Madara said giving me a hug whispering the following words so my mother do not hears "I trust you Sakura"

"Hai!" I smiled innocently seeing how Madara walked away and my mother dropped her act.

"Sakura go to your room, immediately, I'm not in a good mood for you" She started pointing at the stairs, then turned to walk to the kitchen probably to prepare some food for herself assuming that I already ate which I haven't, but stopped before saying "Your father is coming today, you know what to do, stay in your room and do whatever you want but don't bother us at all"

I nodded and went upstairs and froze when I say a plate of food on my desk, I walked to it and smile when I recognize Madara's hand writing on a little piece of paper, I started eating the pancakes with fried eggs and sausage with blueberry tea. After I finished I left the plates there and started drawing on my drawing pad until I notice that the plates weren't there anymore and that two shadow where on my bed.

"Thanks, Madara-san" I whispered

"That's ok, I had no other choice" the deep manly whispered voice of the adult Uchiha.

"Why doesn't your parents cook for you?" another voice said but I recognize it as Itachi's voice

"My 'mom' would poison me and my 'father' doesn't care" I answered coldly looking at the old pictures of my family. _'surprisingly all the whole clan was there including me' **'you look so cute there...so innocent' **'shut up I berealy could walk without falling down' **'hey you were two months born'**_

"Oh...why would they do that?" I heard him asked

"Don't ask those kinds of questions" Madara warned him but it seems that the low ponytail haired boy pay no heed.

"What happen to your clan?" he asked

I could feel my eyes change of structure, my other side wanted to take control. _'calm down, that is not a reason for you to take over' **'alright kid, but ... I don't like it' **'What don't you like?' **'there's a feeling I have that goes beyond this forest into the sands of a desert, something dark is there' **'do you think that the only biju we missed has finally appear?' **'I think so, I mean doesn't he controls sand?'**_

"Are you gonna answer my..."

"I don't have time to explain you this kind of stuff right now, is as if I asked you, why would you kill your own clan and probably leave maximun one survivor?" I snapped at him silently interrupting him.

"What? are you..."

"Itachi leave until you calm down" Madara whispered "We'll tak later"

They're presence disappear from the room. I walked to my bed and looked under it. What I found didn't shocked me to much. Sand was everywhere, my other side and I started chanting the following words:

**"Creature that holds too much power hand me some of your spirit, become one and small version, until I commend you to appear in your normal size, for you to become one of my guardians while you are still with your original owner and keeper..."** The sand started moving and form a little raccoon size of a plushie, and walked to me and bowed. "Please name me, My Lady"

**"Thy name will be Rakaku, loyal being" **we answered picking up the plushie raccoon and pointed to the cornered where more plushies were organizely **"When I don't need your functions or your help you'll remain like the rest of them and when any person comes to this place you will remain like the rest unless I tell you otherwise; and before you freak out when you hear my voice on your head, I can communicate with all of the plushie's that belongs to me through my mind"**

The plushie nodded and sand surrounded him and he re-appeared on an empty space between the plushie's. I smiled and I walked over to him.

"If you haven't notice your in someones else place, you're place is this one don't worry I'm already doing your name, do you want anything specific?" I asked/told him putting him on his place.

"You may do as you pleased my lady, thanks again" the gold skin raccoon with jade eyes said while getting unmovable.

I walked back to my desk and took out a piece of wood and with a gold ink. I started writing Rakaku's name after I finish, I let it dry while I played with some plushies.

"Ne, tigry, do you think I should...of them" I whispered into tigry, a tropical tiger, face.

"You shouldn't ask me, my Lady, in my opinion I suggest you to ask Triku" the orange and white tiger plushie said respectfully.

"Triku what do you think?" I asked while I place Tigry on the floor and pick Triku a Siberian tiger.

"My Lady, with all my respect, I think that you should do what your heart thinks"

"My heart says I should"

I heard foot steps outside my door, I swiftly place Trigy and Triku on their respective places. I cover the wood and the rest of the materials with coloring books and crayons and coloring pencil and I started coloring. I heard when the door open and footsteps invaded the silence of my room. When I looked at the person I found an ANBU looking at me through it's wolf mask.

"What do you want ANBU's, leave our daughter alone" I heard the voice of Jet Hou, my 'father' from the stairs.

"If she were your daughter you'll really spend time with her instead of moving apart, from now on Sakura Haruno won't be your daughter anymore" another voice said from the other side of the wall

"Pack your belongings, Sakura, this won't be your home anymore" the wolf mask ANBU in my room said "I'll help you..."

I nodded and took the bags that where under my bed and started packing my clothes and the stuff of the bathroom. I pointed to my desk.

"You can pack everything that is on the desk carefully on the scrolls that are on the hidden drawers" I said while opening the bag for the plushies "And the desk and bed, more likely everything you see here since it belongs to me not there's"

"You know how to talk... so it is true what people say that way of the Haruno Clan train the kids before time and they are very good at hiding it, since they classify them as the weakest one on pathetic missions but as the strongest ones in mind and assassin missions, am I correct?" the ANBU said while finding the hidden drawer.

"I can't tell, they died before I could find out" I said pouting cutely _**'heck you mean WE killed them' **'shut up, they don't know...just the Hokage' **'Sorry...'**_

"Oh yeah and who says that she won't be our daughter " the voice of Jet was heard from outside the door.

"The Hokage himself" the ANBU responded while opening the door and saw that everything was packed except for the plushies that I was placing them in a bag and the wolf masked ANBU was taking off their names.

_'It seems that this girl, Sakura, was never love in this house all the things that were in this place belonged to her... I wonder from where she got them' _both ANBU's, the wolf masked and the frog masked thought at the same time how did I found out simple my blood line oh it makes my research so more simple and my senses sharper and some other things I haven't discover yet but I have metalbolism **(a/n explanation on my other story Sakasama no Chou)** how did I figure out, I haven't I just make metal move whenever I'm too angry yet I don't know for what are, where it comes from, since my other side won't tell me.

"All set, let's go" the frog ANBU said and him and the other ANBU did a series of hand signs and we disappear to appear in a office.

"Hokage-sama, here is Sakura"

"Understood, please wait outside" a very mature voice without a hint of getting old said from behind the desk, the ANBU's left the office "Sakura Haruno...in what family or house should I put you now?"

I sat on my brown pictured bag due to lack of chairs in the office

"Hokage sama if you don't mind I'll like a place for my own" I said coldly.

"Um... an apartment or a house?" he asked looking at a document and as soon as he was to sign it I said

"A house, near the Dead Forest more likely I want a private place and is perfect for my plushies, which you know what I mean, and I.

I smirked when I saw him stop dead track so I added quickly "And why a house? Simple an apartment is tooo small for me and the rest and if I'm gonna be growing I prefer a house and why near the forest of the death mmm...because is the only place that got my attention apart it has a variety of trees and has many trees I was name after"

"Alright a house will be but... we'll need to build the house you know..." he responded lifting his head

"I know and I already start building it... just three more days and it is done" I replied smirking "I got help from my plushies"

_Flashback_

_"Sakura what do you want to do today?" Madara asked while zipping my read dress and moved to put on my black combat boots._

_"I want to go to the Dead Forest with my plushies and I want you get me the following" I paused while I put on a chocker and combed my hair and put a ribbon around my side braid "I want you to go get me three yards of woods, a new set of kunai's, senbon's and shurikens, also pick up my twin blades and buy me new clothes, shoes and accessories"_

_Madara looked at me suspiciously "Walking or as a shinobi?"_

_"Walking...as if you were buying stuff for your daughter...just do it walking" I said as I placed all of my plushies, which were at the time a 195 on a panda bag and I walked to the door with Madara at my tail and the door was about to open by Madara of course when I said_

_"And buy five new plushies please"_

_Madara took me to the Dead forest and left, I took all of my plushies and commanded them to get on their normal side._

_"How may we help you, My Lady" all of them said_

_"By building this house" I exclaimed while drawing in the air with my dark blue and pink chakra._

_"The house must be plain at the sides and in the middle a second floor of course it must expand at the back"_

_They all were about to begin when I told them_

_"Not here... in the forest itself...and why you instead of humans? Because if you made it the house will be strong and discreet anyhow I'll be checking from here or from that tree how is it going...I communicate with you guys through Trigy, go!"_

_The left my sigh and as I climbed the tree I could see them again **'Hey the house is like the ones that we saw in the Hyuuga compound one day, but the center of the house is like the one we use to live in' **'Yeah...but the place they choose already has a pretty garden in the back' _

_I could sense Madara in the distance I nodded to Trigy who ran to the forest and in a blink of an eye all of them were in my bag, I was currently looking for a plushie to carry when Madara appeared with his TWIN BROTHER? _

_"Madara!" I squeaked while he smiled_

_"Here you are..." the kind Uchiha said lifting my bag "What are you looking for?"_

_"I can't decide what plushie I should carry in my hands" I responded digging int my bag once more_

_I heard him laugh as he sat down beside me and I smile though it faded as soon as I heard a 'hn' from the spot Madara used to be._

_"You're annoying" he said the exact figure of Madara only that instead of having long hair he had it in short chicken butt hairstyle and he eyes were normally scarlet, he always had the Sharigan, the Uchiha Clan famous bloodline, activated all the time not knowing the consequences it'll have on his eyes but his eyes are color onyx, typical of Uchiha's, his ranks is jounin and he is awfully cold... like a north pole egoist, pissed off king._

_Unlike him, Madara has long spiky black hair, onyx eyes that turns scarlet when he activates the Sharigan which is not always and he is soo kind though evil, as if he had double personalities and his rank is ANBU! Though both of them are fifteen years old_

_"If I'm annoying, what are you?" I snapped at him taking out Triku and placing my panda bag on my back_

_"He is an unhappy north pole king" the long spiky haired boy beside me said lifting me up and placing me on his shoulder and bent a little to pick up the three bags and the cruel Uchiha, twin brother of Madara, had the woods lamely._

_End of Flashback._

The Hokage nodded as if he understood and send me out of the office and I met with the two ANBU's again but I simply continue walking into the crowd as if I was shadow, reaching a bridge and looking at my reflection and of the two ANBU's that has been following me

"Why are you still following me?" I asked standing up and continue walking to the forest

"Orders"

as I stopped at the entrance of the Dead Forest I placed all of my bags on the floor and take out Rakaku and Kyox out and while the ANBU's where checking the area I throw them over the fence and through telepathy I told them to finish the house.

"This is were we leave, Sakura" the wolf masked ANBU announced

I nodded and walked o the fence and started climbing it.

"There will be ANBU around this area checking it out until you have reach a certain age" and with they left

Sayuri, a white wolf, came out of my bag and transformed as a big white wolf with light claws.

"My Lady, you may ride on my back, the way to the house is long" she said sitting down while I climbed on her fury back. Sayuri was indeed correct the way to the house was long, when we reach Kyox , a fox who has a quart of Kyuubi spirit, was currently doing the entrance while Rakaku, who also has a quart of spirit but of Shukaku, was painting the house.

I smiled when a drop of paint fell on his face.

"Why does my tail keeps moving the paint to much?" I heard him complain

"Hahahaha whatever the reason is, I don't care you look so cute" I squeaked "The two of you, aww to bad I didn't saw the rest when they were building the house"

The two bijus's spirit blushed and resumed their work, I entered the house and gasped when I saw how beautifully decorated was the house in a simple way and soo clean I smile when I let my bags fall down and all of my loyal...friends that were and are a family to me look at me, waiting.

"I love it!"

They all let out the breath they were holding and grab my stuff and guide me to my room which was in the attic the place I had always wish for it to he my own.

"Ne, Sakura-sama, if you get lonely up here you can sleep with any of us whenever you want" said Pandite, a white panda, one of the five plushies I had asked Madara to buy me.

I nodded and throw myself to the bed and ruffle and complain and laughter filled the air of my room. When I looked up, my bags where empty and I had black with red clouds curtains.

* * *

**Voila, Je fini le premier um...chapter? I don't know how to say that or maybe I do in french xD**

**anyway there it goes the LONGEST thing I've ever wrote in computer but not hand written **

**Please Review**

**~Mw15**


	2. Chapter 1: A nighttime visit

**HI! IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A WHILE.**

**ABOUT MY OTHERS STORIES I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE ABOUT THEM WHEN MY INSPIRATION COMES TOOO MEEE!**

**NARUTO, OBVIOUSLY, DOESN'T BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

**A night time visit**

Night time finally arrived, I stood up from Kyox bed and headed to the bathroom and take a quick bath. Someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked moving a metal near by making it a knife

"Is me Kyox, I just left your clothing on the bed and I'll be outside, My Lady" the orange fox said

"Stay I don't mind apart I need help" I smile as I open the door with only a towel around my petite body and saw Kyox on his human form. **(a/n he looks like Sasori but he's hair is more fire looking like color and his skin is less pale and has red eyes duh) **

"Ne, Kyox you have a nosebleed"

Kyox covered his nose with his tanned hand and scratched the back of his red hair.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting that at all" he said grinning shyly?

"I wonder how will you react if I am older" I said while I put on my red underwear and lifted my arms while Kyox put on my white and dark blue dress and I sat on the bed and put on blue ballet shoes and I waited for Kyox to comb my hair and tie a black ribbon.

"I'l might react the same way" he said holding my little hand as a whirl of fire surrounded us to appear in a dark room that is inhabited.

I motion Kyox to turn into a plushie again while I wait for the owner of the room to appear silence being the only witness. The door open and close as soon as it appear and soundless footsteps made company to the silence. I saw and heard when the owner lay on the bed. I still waited for the whole house to fall asleep so that I could make my move.

I walked slowly to the bed.

"Its not a good sign when you couldn't sense a little weak pathetic three year old child" my voice void of innocence but full with darkness and coldness echoed waking the onyx eye of the boy in front of me open

"What are..." "I'l make the cookie promise with you but under certain conditions"

The boy blink and sat crossing his legs "What kinds of conditions?"

"I'll take all responsibility of th consequence this will take, I will also inform something to your parents so that your brother, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't takes it all bad"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"What must be done for this cookie promise thing?"

I smile and show my teeth to reveal two large fangs

"Are you a..."

"Vampire? Nah, is just a curse of my clan"

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"I won't explain to you all and since you don't have cookies it seems that I'll have to kiss you" I said leaning toward the blushing boy. When my breath could be felt at his neck I placed my hand over his mouth and sank my fangs on his flesh. I move my hand slowly from his mouth as I lick the wound healing it immediately.

"You'll notice some changes, but nothing to panic over" and I disappear from his room and appear on the main room. were Lord and Lady Uchiha slept.

I walked over the Lady Mikoto side and place a scroll right on her pajamas and did the same with Lord Fugaku but instead I place it on his arms. His eyes shot open but I was long away.

I look from Sasuke window how he just look like Izuna, but warm. Pity overcame to me but I ignore it.

_**'Poor kid, he'll probably change after all of this is over' **'Hn, I'll see him tomorrow at the academy' **'Pss...happy birthday!' **'oh, today is 28 of March?' **'Yea dummy'**_I left the Uchiha district and appear at Kyox room to fall into a deep slender.

Next day

"Sakura-sama hurry or you'll be late" the musical voice of Celebi **(a/n yea..she saw the program Pokemon and told Madara to get her certain Pokemon plushie and she did her 'ritual' and turn them like that, she did that with all of the plushie that are regular) **was heard

"I'm going, I'm going" I yelled back as I dash out of my room with Aki on my arms whose ear was moving backwards from my speed

"Oh my gosh" squeaked Celebi

I had on a ballerina suit color black but instead of having a tutu I had the bottom part of a red dress who's ends spiky with white ribbons, instead of having my regular black combat boots I was wearing a wine red knee length converse which has black lasses. My wrist has bracelets and wristbands, my nails were color dark blue and my pink long hair was tide in two high ponytail, each of them with a wine red ribbon

"I'll pretend I didn't heard that" I said grabbing my monkey bag and place it on my back as I ran out of the house "Taking my leave"

"Have a nice day, Sakura-sama" I heard many voices from the house

It took me less than ten minutes to arrive to the border of the forest near the academy. I could see the two Hyuugas. I decided to make my presence known.

"Good day, Hyuuga-sama" I said bowing until shock invaded me when the Hyuuga Lord bow to me. I heard a male young gasp.

"You must now bow at me, Haruno-sama" the Lord infront of me said "I must be the one to show you respect to you, please call me Hiashi"

"Uncle, why would you show respect to a weakling like her?"

"A weakling she's not" the pearl eyed color adult said "Remember this Neji, Haruno Sakura the only one who possesses great chakra and the gift of her clan, devastated by them, the one that will show you the light"

I stare at Hiashi as if he had grown another head. The boy whose name is Nei scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. I felt Aki tremble in anger but I hold her still.

"Don't get fooled by my adorable appearance and by my chakra Hyuuga Neji" I said with evilness on my tone but changed it to a sweet tone when I said "It was a pleasure meeting you, if you excuse me, I'm going to the classroom"

I walked down the not so empty halls, I felt as if I was being followed

**_'Is it me or the Hyuuga Hiashi search our background' _**_'He risk a lot on doing that, who is following us?' **'Hyuuga kids Hinata and Neji' **'What do you know about them?' **'Let's start with Hinata Hyuuga, first daughter of Hiashi, possible heir of the Hyuuga Clan. She has a younger sister name Hanabi Hyuuga, also she is the cousin of Neji. Her father thinks she's weak because of her shyness and lack of training. Her crush is Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi's container/carrier. She's caring and would accept help from someone she admires and she's an excellent secret keeper'**_

I enter my assigned classroom _'mmm...interesting, continue' **'Next Hyuuga Hanabi' **'Hanabi really' **'Hey better to know five of them' **'five?' **'You'll see anyway Hyuuga Hanabi, second daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and favorite daughter so far...likes to spend time with Hinata, she is also cousin of Neji. Spend most of her time with her father training and spying on the library for any book eater' **...if I go to the Hyuuga Compound she'll be spying on me if I go to the library' **'uh...yea'**_

I sat on a chair near the window I notice that the Hyuuga's are in the same class as I am, Uchiha Sasuke sat beside me.

_'...continue' **'Next Hyuuha Hiashi, currently the Hyuuga Lord, father of Hinata and Hanabi, Uncle of Neji, has a twin brother name Hizashi right now dead, he sacrificed himself to safe his niece and this information is unknown to Neji and if I'm not mistaken you met him, Hizashi not Hiashi. Hiashi does not accept that Hinata or Hanabi or Neji be weak and if there is no proper candidates for marriage in the clan he chooses another candidate out of the clan but it must be strong' **'...Ok...' **'he he um... yea so who am I missing?' **'Neji' **'Oh no I'm missing Hizashi' **'But you just talked about him and about Hiashi!' **'Yeah I know...I just wanted to make sure you were...' **'Paying attention?' **'yea... anyhow Neji Hyuuga, an only child no siblings, lives with his uncle even though he is of the Branch Family member as a punishment, he hates the main family where hinata and hanabi are from, he believes in Destiny and he's a genius...' **'destiny believer eek that guy needs help'_ _  
_

"Hey aren't you Haruno Sakura?" a childish male boy took me out of ... my thoughts? I look at the boy in front of me

"Uchiha Sasuke and yes I am Haruno Sakura" I responded looking at the chair beside me which was currently being taken by the belongings of a certain Uchiha.

"You can sit down..."

I saw him take a sit

"Hey...big chances are going to happen in your life"

"what are you talking about?"

"Don't get angry I'm simply the messenger"

The rest of the days in the academy were quite boring and surprising since Itachi's younger brother was lost n though for the rest of the years until the ...day.

* * *

**Voila, J'ai fini le deux um...chapter? I don't know how to say that or maybe I do in french xD**

**anyway there it goes the LONGEST thing I've ever wrote in computer but not hand written**

**Plz tell which of the following couple you guys want the one with more votes? will win**

**Ita/Saku**

**Mada/Saku**

**Neji/Saku**

**Sasu/Saku**

**none **

**..any other couple you want**

**Please Review**

**~Mw15**


	3. Uchiha Massacre

**HI! IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A WHILE.**

**ABOUT MY OTHERS STORIES I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE ABOUT THEM WHEN MY INSPIRATION COMES TOOO MEEE!**

**NARUTO, OBVIOUSLY, DOESN'T BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

**The Uchiha Massacre**

"Today it will happen" Itachi reminded me for the tenth time in one hour

I sighed and look at him boredly

"I know since a month ago" I exclaimed "Now, can you please let me pack, sleep and get ready for me to help you in your escape and take respondsibility of something I didn't do"

Itachi snorted and rolled his eyes "Is not my fault you decided to take responsibility"

I glare at him

"Actually it is, Nor Madara nor you know who is the one controlling the strings behind all of this, but I do and that person is going no must die by the hands of your little brother"

It is Itachi turn to glare at me

"That's why you wanted me to leave a scroll in your hands with the truth underneath the underneath of what he'll see"

I nod

"What if he doesn't believe you and doesn't read the scroll"

I smirk evily "Oh, he'll read it"

The clock in my left went off

"Itachi pick a dress for me while I go to the bathroom" before he could object I was already in the bathroom

10 min later

I open the door and saw Sasuke's older brother sitting on my bed beside a red dres with pink petals on it

"Need help?" he asked

"Yes, please"

"I heard that the day you went to my house for the cookie promise it was your birthday" he said zipping the dress and tieying the ribbon "So this your bithday gift"

"You didn't had to" I said tying my hair in two low ponytail while I decided what to do with it.

"I wanted to" Itachi said opening the closet"What are you gonna wear on your feet?"

"The forest green shinobi sandals" I answer walking to the closet and taking the shoes out.

"What are you gonna do with your..."

"Leave it loose...no braid it"

"hnn"

After Itachi help me get ready I took a fox looking bag and went to the academy. Inside the classroom were only Sasuke and some dude I dont know.

Sasuke look at me and nodded "Sakura I have a bad feeling..could it be of what you told me?"

I sat down and nodded "doesn't what you'll see you will look for a better explanation ok? promise me"

Sasuke looked at me with doubt "promise me"

"I promise"

Later that day

Sasuke Pov

_'What happen in here? no mom dad' _

"Sasuke"

I look up to see my big brother standing behind the corpse of my parents "why? WHY?"

He didn't say anything and the last thing I saw what the sharingan before I passed out

Normal Pov (Sakura Pov)

I walked out of the shadows and grabbed Itachi 's sword and walked toward Sasuke and woke him up

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Shh they'll come soon and put me in the prison" I said more to myself than to Sasuke "just keep your promise to me and when the times come I'll explain everything to you "

He nodded and passed out again

"Haruno Sakura your under arrest for the Uchiha Clan massacre" an ANBU said and knock me out and took me to who knows where."

Sasuke PoV

_'Sakura...why? why would you take the responsibility of something you didn't do? why do you want me to keep to this promise so bad?' _

"Sasuke come I need to speak to you" the hokage told me

"Sakura Haruno she will be release in two month but don't tell anyone since she's suppose to be caged for 13 years"

I nodded _'too many things are happening to me so young' _

Sakura PoV

_'I hope everything is alright with Itachi and Sasuke' **'shill the only you should be worrying about is entertaiment' **'that and company...and food' **'ECK I hope the food is edible'**_

* * *

**Voila, J'ai fini le trois um...chapter? I don't know how to say that or maybe I do in french xD**

**anyway there it goes the SHORTEST thing I've ever wrote in computer but not hand written**

**Plz tell which of the following couple you guy want the one with more votes? will win**

**Ita/Saku**

**Mada/Saku**

**none **

**..any other couple you want**

**Please Review**

**~Mw15**


End file.
